A Tale of Love and Lust
by NarutoxSasukeLover666
Summary: "With the help of his friends, Naruto finally discovers what he had been missing all of his life. In channeling the spirit of the Nine-Tailed-Fox, he has also channeled the power of eternal love and friendship. A true tale of love, loss and everything in between."


STORY STARTS HERE-

One day, Naruto was walking around the village streets, feeling super horny.

dicks

yaaaaaaaaaaaaay

says naruto

he saw sasuke talking to his brother

"Oh man, I hope I can convince him to have a 3 way with my brother"

dicks

thought naruto as he hearf the conversation

sasuke came back to the village after eloping with orichimaru, the snake man had a long tongue but it couldn't sastify the dark avenger

"Miley Cyrus came in from an alternate dimension, shocking everyone's boners until they were super rock hard"

rip dicks

as ichigo from bleach came in throught the same portal and harvested their rock hard penises to use as weapons later

of course everything changed when the fire nation attacked their butthole, slowly ravaging it with their fire empowered cocks

The M16 from Upotte promptly came in and grew 3 penises, enough to satisfy the ninja

(heart) dicks

NO SHIT

When the glorious sounds of war and hot intense gay sex filled the village, Hitler heard this from Nazi Germany of course because of the magnitude of the sex it went into another dimension, he arose his homosexual undead armie of zombie nazis to raid the hidden village and captured all Naruto and Sasuke.

Following them, risen Nazi zombies stirred from their ancient graves, erecting their RED HOT ZOMBIE COCKS and promptly plunging them deeply into Naruto's expanded butthole

uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuugh, dicks

Naruto thinks ""His head turns fractionally toward me, his eyes darkest slate. I bite my lip.

"Oh, fuck the paperwork," he growls. He lunges at me, pushing me against the wall of the elevator. Before I know it, he's got both of my hands in one of his in a vice-like grip above my head, and he's pinning me to the wall using his hips. Holy shit. His other hand grabs my ponytail and yanks down, bringing my face up, and his lips are on mine. It's only just not painful. I moan into his mouth, giving his tongue an opening. He takes full advantage, his tongue expertly exploring my mouth. I have never been kissed like this."

"I know why you don't like to be touched" Sasuke whispered, staring up into soft blue eyes.

"Because I'm fourty nine shades of fucked-up, Naruto"

Naruto forcefully groped Sasuke's pale ass, squeezing the life out of it, ignoring Sasuke's moans.

He tore off Sasuke's shirt, swirling his tongue around his erect nipple, Sasuke's moans grew louder

"[Naruto] "You're a sadist?"

"I'm a Dominant." His eyes are a scorching gray, intense.

"What does that mean?" he whispers.

"It means I want you to willingly surrender yourself to me, in all things."

He frowns at him as he tries to assimilate this idea.

"Why would I do that?"

"To please me," he whispers as he cocks his head to one side, and Naruto sees a ghost of a smile.

"Inside me! I gasp, and all the muscles deep in my belly clench. My inner goddess is doing the dance of the seven veils."

Naruto squeals

Sasuke carressed his whiskers seductively

turns out naruto was a schizophrenic and was fucking a tube of toilet paper the whole time

Except it was Sasuke's toilet paper roll, Sasuke was waiting for Naruto to return to his room

But then XxDarkSlayerxX (my OC btw if you don't like him then you can DEAL WITH IT) jumps in and says: NARUTO NO DON'T DO IT IT'S ACTUALLY SASUKE UNDER DUMBLEDORE'S SPELL. DUMBLEDORE WANTS SASUKE ALL TO HIMSELF. THE ONLY WAY TO BREAK THE SPELL IS TO LET ME DO YOU IN THE BUTT

Suddenly Frodo Baggins with the ring of power equiped on his erect hobbit penis he crept into Sasuke's butthole swirling it with his tongue

But Blonic (MY NEW OC CHARACTER AND IT'S NOT SONIC) sped in, his blue man turned everyone on as they were all loyal members of bleviantart

"OH MASTER", Yelled Lifestealer, popping out of Frodo's erect dick, which he was pleasuring for years on end. The butthole-plunging had freed him from his fleshy confines.

WAHWAWAHWHAWHAHAH

Jumped Wario

he was done reaping the treasure from the hidden village violating all of the animals in his way

he jumped into the group slamming his fat cock all over the place

Waaaha

Everyone enjoyed it because it was like super hot and jizz was spraying everywhere

They collected the hot whte sticky liquid for each of their own personal cum cave

Wario came so much that it filled each of the caves

GOTTA GO FAST, yelled sonic, quickly joining the orgy. OH, BLONIC MY GOOD FRIEND, I MISSED YOU, he said, totally eating out blonic's erect dickvagina

WAIT UP yelled TailZ (NOTICE THE Z) as he followed sonic into the orgy

his tails did such work and haste

it could handle all of the members

WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING IN MY KITCHEN yelled Gordan Ramsey his knife was unsheathed, gleaming in the light. Everyone was staring at it

The spy, sensing that something was sharp nearby, rushed quickly over to Gorden Ramy. Silently taking the knife, he dug it deeply into his ass, as only a frenchman could. "OH, MA PETITE CHOU-FLEURE" he yelled out, between his hon hon hons

basically, everyone got like, super pregnant b/c the sex was just so hot

THE END

btw this is my first fanfic so pls give constructive comments XD


End file.
